


Ay, Vivicita

by StarryEyedWitch333



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Anyways, But Not Much, F/F, Mostly Fluff, based on a roleplay scenario my bf and I have, bf: best friend or boyfriend?, just OCs, just...fluff, no canon characters, slight angst here, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedWitch333/pseuds/StarryEyedWitch333
Summary: Vivi pulls another all-nighter, and Isabelle decides to try and put a stop to them.(A story of original characters just being gay and in love)





	Ay, Vivicita

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is based on a sort of fanon that me and my (maybe) boyfriend have! I may write a full fledged story about them at some point (oh shit, I should totally ask him if I'm allowed!), but for the most part, here. Take this! :)

“Ay, Vivicita.”

Isabelle knew that Vivi could have a habit of… er, overexerting herself. She never really understood it, herself, but sometimes, trying to tear the other woman away from her music was more of a hassle than she wanted to put up with. On days when Vivi shouted, nearly screamed to be left to her work, Isabelle would merely sigh, make some tea, and seat herself on one of the beanbags that the other kept in her makeshift studio to listen to her play. Other times, she would carry the other to her bed when she had fallen asleep, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and gently running her fingers through the bright pink mohawk she called hair. Kids these days, right?

However, this time was different.

Vivi sat cross legged next to her stool, not on it, looking at the sheet music strewn across the floor as if it held the answers to all questions humanity could think of. Sometimes, she would close her eyes for a second, leaning back a bit before snapping herself awake to look over the papers once more. Slowly, she brought a skeletal hand to her eyes, rubbing them as if that would magically give her the sleep she so desperately needed, even in the afterlife, as she took a deep breath and released it as a heaving sigh. Isabelle had caught her at a moment when she had taken her three second nap, eyes snapping open to look at the other with a strange look of confusion. Almost as if she were a complete stranger. She knew Vivi could be forgetful, but sometimes, it scared her a bit, to think maybe one day, even she would forget who she was.

Today wasn’t that day, though. Instead, Vivi merely blinked one more time, before smiling slowly. “Oh… Hey Isa. What are you doing up so late,” Vivi asked, as she motioned for the other to take a seat on the beanbag chair. 

Isabelle, instead of taking a seat on the beanbag chair, made her way over to the young woman sitting on the floor, making sure to avoid the sheet music before crouching to be eye level, and resting a hand on her face. “Darling, it’s eleven in the morning,” she murmured softly, worry etched over her skull.

It took a few moments for Vivi to respond. “Oh.” Vivi glanced towards the window to see that, indeed, the sky was quite blue and beautiful, even in the Land of the Dead. “I guess I’ve pulled another all-nighter. Heh, whoops.”

“Honey, this is the third one in two weeks,” Isabelle said with a grimace, brow furrowed in concern. It was true. In fact, some nights, she would wake up to find their shared bed empty, and hear the plucking of a guitar on the other side of the apartment, only to fall back asleep and wake up to find Vivi back in their bed by morning. Then, she’d sleep in for most of the day, and repeat the process all over again. However, it seemed that she had been too busy for even the last step, and though it had been concerning before, now, it was alarming.

“Well, I’ve been working on my latest song. It’s a bit…” A yawn escaped her, before she continued. “A bit… um, what’s the word… unpolished? But I think it’s still okay. Would you like to hear it? It’s about you,” she offered, as if she were actually awake enough to play the entire ballad she had written.

“I would love to, mija, but right now, you need to sleep. You know I worry about you, an-”

“No.”

A pause. And then, a sigh. “I know, honey. I know. But-”   
  
“I said no, Isa,” Vivi snapped back, starting to get a bit angry. “I’m almost done. And then I’ve also got another song in the works that I put aside because I got muse to write this one, and then there’s another, and… I can’t keep putting it off. I… I need…”   
  
Isabelle looked at the other, trying to decide how best to go from here. Vivi was near collapsing from exhaustion, and had tears of frustration leaving her eyes. She could always wait it out, but… this was unhealthy, and Isabelle did not want her to think she could keep getting away with this. However, she also didn’t want to accidentally start a fight. She knew Vivi could be passionate about her work, and she wanted to support that, while also making sure that the other didn’t kill herself. Metaphorically, of course.

Maybe it was time for an intervention. So, with another sigh, Isabelle sat down, and put the younger woman into her lap. “You know I love you, right mija,” she asked, slowly petting the other’s hair as Vivi adjusted herself to sit more comfortably.

“Yeah,” Vivi responded, resting her head on the other’s shoulder. “That’s why I wrote you a song. It’s abou-”

“And you know I care for you, right my love?” Isabelle hated to interrupt her lover when it came to music, but now was not the time to be talking about it. Now was the time to sleep, no matter how much the other said otherwise.

“Y-yeah…” came the whispered response.

“So will you please come to bed with me? It’s so lonely without you there.”   
  
“But I’m almost done with this one. Just a few more finishing touches, and-”

“Honey. Please?”

A few more seconds of silence passed by, before reluctantly, Vivianna pushed her lover away and wobbly stood up. “N-no. I said no. Please, I just have to finish this, and then things will be okay. I can do this! I ca- woah!”

Isabelle stood to catch her lover, who had almost fell to the ground due to an empty bottle of soda laying on the ground, and used the opportunity to pick up the slightly dazed woman-child in her arms and begin carrying her out of the room, much to the chagrin of the other.

“Isa, come on, I’m almost done, I-”

 

“No,” came the hushed, but strict response that demanded that Vivi not fight her on this one. And for once, she didn’t try. Maybe because she didn’t want to. Probably because she couldn’t. By the time they reached the small kitchenette, Vivi let out a sniffle, reaching a hand up to wipe at where her nose would be, causing Isabelle to lower her gaze and look down at the other, her other, with a frown. She had been crying. When she had started was anyone’s guess.

And, almost as if on cue, Vivi spoke. “I… I just… I can’t… what if something happens to you?”

It was little more than a whisper, but it was there. That’s when it clicked. All of those times she had begged to not be torn from her work, all of those times she had lashed out… they weren’t out of anger. They weren’t out of passion. It was out of fear. Fear that, for whatever reason, something horrid would happen to Isabelle. Not even to Vivi herself, but to the one she loved. Her muse. The one who came to every show, no matter how crappy the venue, or how seedy the bar.

She didn’t want her to get hurt.

Isabelle’s throat tightened slightly, but she gave Vivi a soft, albeit sad smile anyways. “My love… Do not worry. Nothing bad will happen to me if you take a short break, right,” she asked softly as she laid the other on the plush bed in their room, slowly tucking her in before getting in, herself, and moving a strand of pink hair to show the other’s green eyes. “You and I will be safe, together. Okay?”   
  
Vivianna seemed to ponder this thought for a second, weighing her options, but it seemed the warmth of the bed was too much for her to deny her exhaustion any longer, and she turned to face the other. “I… I guess. But please, promise me you’ll stay? At least until I fall asleep?”   
  
“I had no intention of moving, my love,” Isabelle said, planting a kiss on the other’s forehead as they decided to take an early day nap in the soft light of the morning sun.


End file.
